Runaway
by caitewarren
Summary: While running away Sam meets Melanie James, another runaway who like him has an interesting story. As the two spend the week together is there something more to Sam&Melanie's relastionship? Really bad summary please R&R good story inside
1. Chapter 1

**Flagstaff- 1999-Dean-20, Sam-16**

He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he had to get far away from his dad and brother just for a little while. Walking with a backpack filled with water bottles and a few granola bars and of course his hunting guns and a few knives, he made strong strides towards the edge of town when he saw someone he could of sworn he knew, walking forward a bit more he could recognize the girl Melanie James from his AP biology and Geometry classes. Melanie had long black hair that was pin straight down her back, and her arms were lined with bruises and cuts. She had been sent to the guidance consular more than once to be questioned about abuse so he had heard anyways. She was dressed in a loose black sweatshirt with shorts and a backpack on her back.

"Melanie?" he calls out and she turns quickly.

"Do I know you?" she asks gripping something in her sweatshirt's pocket.

"Uh sorta we go to the same school," says Sam, "I'm Sam Winchester…I'm in your AP biology and Geometry class,"

"Oh yeah quiet, dark and tall new kid?" she asks.

Sam was a bit amused by her description of him.

"That's me," he answers.

"Interesting," says Melanie, "so quiet, dark and tall new kid what are you doing here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Good question what are you doing here?" asks Sam.

"Isn't the pack back and dark hoody enough?" asks Melanie.

"You're running away?" asks Sam.

"What's with the judging you are too," says Melanie, "we all look alike runaways hoodies backpacks filled with food and the little money to your name?"

"So you've run away before?" asks Sam.

"Life at home ain't that worthwhile," says Melanie, "my dad and sister always come back for me a few days later when they realize I'm gone,"

"What about _your _mom?" asks Sam.

"She's dead," says Melanie bluntly her strides picking up again.

Sam didn't mean to bring up bad memories for her just he had been curious as to _why _she didn't mention her mother.

"Melanie wait," says Sam not wanting her to go by herself, "why don't we just stay together just for a little bit longer?"

"Fine," says Melanie, "tell me about yourself Sam I've told you more about myself then I've told anybody in a while…..where are you from?"

"Well everywhere," states Sam.

"Everywhere isn't a place Sam," says Melanie, "it's a 3200 miles where were you born?"

"Lawrence, Kansas," answers Sam.

"Funny I was born in Clifton in Kansas," says Melanie, "think that's been the only time my family was in Kansas,"

"You move around a lot?" asks Sam.

"Yeah Dad's stationed in the military we move every like six months…..I think my record is 10 new schools in a year," says Melanie.

"Mines 14," says Sam walking beside her now.

Melanie stares up at him for a while, before making a turn and walking just outside of Flagstaff.

"I've stopped _trying _to make friends anymore," she admits, "it's just not worth it to lose them afterwards anyways,"

"I know the feeling," says Sam, "my dad says family's the only thing you can count on,"

"Your dad and my dad would get along quit well," says Melanie, "your dad in the military?"

"Nope marines," answers Sam, "or he was,"

"What does he do now?" asks Melanie.

"Traveling salesman," answers Sam, "hey Melanie where are we going exactly?"

"Anywhere the wind takes us!" says Melanie stretching out her arms, "wherever we end up we end up,"

She was different that was for sure, Sam smiled at her antics. She smiles at him and the two continue wherever it was they were going.

**A/N: Continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we should stop," says Sam slowly as the sun made its final descent behind them, "it's gonna get dark and cold,"

"What are you scared?" asks Melanie raising her eyebrow.

"No I'm not," says Sam, "but maybe it's best if we stop for the night,"

"Not until we find freshwater," says Melanie, "there's a river about ten feet up ahead think you can make it Winchester?"

Make it? She had no idea how hard he had to run to please his dad. Ten feet was nothing to him. Melanie sat her bag on the floor, before walking over and grabbing a few trigs and little sticks and using a lighter from her pocket to fire them.

"You want smores?" asks Melanie, "well half a smore? I don't have chocolate it would have melted in my bag,"

Smores? He had only seen them on T.V., never actually _had _one. When he went camping they hunted for food that or whatever canned crap his dad had brought. Sitting next to Melanie he took her offered stick and the marsh mellow.

"What do I do?" asks Sam.

"You've never had a smore?" asks Melanie and Sam shook his head, "come on American way of camping? No? Okay then put the marshmallow over the fire if you like it burnt kept it there for a while, if not take it away come on Sam this isn't rocket science here,"

Sam sticks his marshmallow on the twig and places it over the fire. He watches until it turns a golden color.

"You're like my sister she likes hers golden brown," says Melanie, "me I like mine nice and burnt,"

She lets her marshmallow catch fire before blowing it away. She reaches for the bag of graham crackers and hands Sam two.

"So you've never gone camping?" asks Melanie.

"No I've been camping," says Sam, "just my family likes to uh work for our meat. We're not normal,"

"I can see that," says Melanie chuckling a bit, "whose normal these days anyways?"

Sam nods not really giving her a answer before he bit into the sticky graham cracker.

"Damn this is good," he says.

"I'm glad you like it," says Melanie, "you got a bit near your chin,"

Sam wipes away the sticky marshmallow from his chin.

"How old is your sister?" asks Sam trying to start a conversation.

"She's uh eighteen," says Melanie, "her name is Stephanie….she's my rock…..I don't know if I would have survived without her,"

"Same with my brother," says Sam, "his name is Dean…..I love him to death but he's so blind to our father's ways everything to him Dad does right….he does everything Dad tells him…Dad's little soldier,"

"My dad always wanted his little line of soldiers," says Melanie, "he had one….she trails off.

He wasn't sure what she meant exactly, but whatever it was she didn't seem to like talking about it.

"What about your mom?" asks Melanie suddenly.

"She died in a house fire when I was a baby," Sam answered honestly, "I can't remember her at all,"

Melanie reaches over and grabs his hand.

"It hurts not remembering at all," says Melanie, "not being able to hold onto some kind of memory something to hold your mother too…but I think it hurts even more for my sister who had this mother and then one day she was just gone. I think I love her and I think I miss my mom…..but I don't know _her_ how can I miss someone I never met?"

She releases his hand before she presses her knees to her chest and stares directly at the flames the fire reflecting in her eyes. Sam stared at the fire, the same thing that took his mother away and he thought back to Dean who he was jealous of because Dean had memories of their mother. But he didn't really have to go through having a mother who loved you and who wasn't there anymore. Dean was four, he wondered how Dad handled this and explained death to a four-year-old?

For a long time the only sound between the two was the sound of the fire crackling and crickets.

"I'm going to sleep," says Melanie reaching in her bag for her knife, "never can be too careful,"

"I've got mine too," says Sam.

"Good night Sam," says Melanie.

"Good night," says Sam.

**A/N: Whatta think? Reviews are loved**


	3. Chapter 3

When he first woke up, he find that Melanie was no longer asleep beside him. Taking the knife from under him he stands.

"Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away," she says bending down and touching her toes.

"How long have you been up?" asks Sam.

"Since the sun rose," says Melanie, "kind of a hard habit to break up when the sun is up you're up… five minutes, shower, bed made dressed,"

"Wow," says Sam, "and you can do all of that in five minutes?"

"Not much of a choice," says Melanie, "dad runs me and my sister like we're his soldiers…..anyway we've gotta keep going no traces left behind for anything to find,"

"Anything?" asks Sam.

"I said anybody," says Melanie picking up her pack back.

"Mel-

"Let it go Sam," says Melanie, "believe me _let _it go…..pack your bag…..we leave in a hour,"

Sam packs his bag half-heartily wondering what she meant by it, she could have meant an animal….but it didn't seem like that. Was it possible _could _she know about this? Did her mom die in a supernatural way?

"Melanie," he asks, "you never did say how your mom died,"

"That's right I never did," says Melanie, "keep following the river maybe there's a bigger lake we can wash in keep clean,"

"Melanie-

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" says Melanie, "let's just keep going are you okay with that Sam?"  
"I'm fine with it Melanie," says Sam.

"Mel," says Melanie, "nobody but my dad calls me _Melanie_ everyone calls me Mel except for Stephanie who calls me Lanie,"

"Okay Mel," says Sam.

They walked along the banks of the river, making sure not to get their only pairs of shoes completely wet and the good jeans they had on.

"Do you think your father's looking for you?" asks Melanie.

"No he's not gonna be home yet," says Sam, "or back to the motel,"

"You stay in a motel?" asks Melanie.

"Haven't been in a house since the fire," says Sam, "but I'm sure my brother's ballistic looking for me,"

"The guilt goes away after a while," says Melanie, "I used to feel so guilty about leaving my sister but now I'm fine with it,"

"You are?" asks Sam.

"Okay maybe not," says Melanie, "but it definitely hurts less,"

He chuckles a bit. The river lead into a small lake, the water looked all right not the cleanest but not the worst.

"Don't wanna be too close the river could overflow if it rains," says Sam.

"I know," says Melanie placing down her pack back, "I have about half a bag of graham crackers, four cans of soup and about ten water bottles in my bag,"

"About forty granola bars, twenty water bottles and cans of peanuts," says Sam, "I think we're okay for now,"

"Not for long," says Melanie, "let's get a fire started and cook us some soup…..I have two spoons in my bag….I guess we'll have to eat it together,"

**A/N: What do you think? Should I make Melanie a hunter? Or just have her warning be by her militaristic training? Reviews are loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flagstaff-(Dean and Stephanie) **

"Tell me again why I should help you?" asks Dean starring at Stephanie whose head only came up to his shoulders.

"Because my sister and your brother could be together," says Stephanie, "I remember Lanie telling me about a tall, dark, new kid in her AP classes? That describe your brother at all?"

"Yes," says Dean, "but that just proves your sister knows Sam,"

He was losing precious time in finding his brother.

"Please I have no way to find my sister," says Stephanie, "I have no car…..nothing…tell me if it was the other way around don't you think I'd help you?"

"Get in," says Dean.

Stephanie sits next to him in the passenger seat, her eyes glued to the scenery to try and find where her sister _could _go. Look for water, twigs, rocks were number one rules when camping, if she found any that's where they'd stop.

"When did Lanie-

"Mel-

"Mel go missing?" asks Dean.

"I'm not sure," answers Stephanie, "I was away with my dad for two days when I came back the house was empty,"

"Why isn't your dad looking for her?" asks Dean.

"He's busy," says Stephanie.

"Too busy to look for his own kid?" asks Dean.

"What about your parents?" asks Stephanie.

"My dad's on a business trip," says Dean, "does your dad know she's missing?"

"Yes," answers Stephanie.

What father could ignore the fact that their own child was missing? Okay maybe his own dad wasn't out looking for Sam right now either, but if Dad was here he'd be out looking for him.

"Stop," says Stephanie suddenly looking at the opening, "there's a river not to far from here,"

"And how would you _know _that?" asks Dean.

"Lanie and I walked around the first few nights we were here," says Stephanie, "my sister went _that_ way,"

"And how do you know my brother's not going a different way? Who says Sam even went Mel's way?" asks Dean.

"Lanie wouldn't let Sam go another way she can be a bit to headstrong sometimes too headstrong," says Stephanie climbing out of the car, "are you coming or what?"

He swore if Sam wasn't with this Melanie chick he'd kill Stephanie for keeping him from finding Sam. They walked not saying a word to each other, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Has your sister ever run away before?" asks Dean.

"Yeah," says Stephanie, "life at home isn't that great….she doesn't like it she runs away-

"Do you like it?" asks Dean.

She rubs her arms knowing underneath her shirt were deep cuts, scars that had faded but had never truly gone away.

"No," she answers, "I hate it but its all we have…and believe me when she's eighteen I'm not gonna come after her….she deserves better than this,"

"But you don't?" asks Dean.

"I don't know," says Stephanie, "ever single time I've tried running away I've always came back home like two days later, it's like I can't,"

**SPSPN(Sam&Melanie)**

They sat huddled next to the fire each taking turns scoping the warm soup into their mouths. It was their second bowl for the day, neither eating lunch for that day. Both had spent the day making a make-shift campsite, pulling rocks around their fire pit and digging a trench to make sure in case the lake came to them the trench would stop the water.

"I say we make a pretty good team," says Sam.

"I say we make a _great _team," says Melanie and she smiled her teeth showing this time.

It was the first time he had seen her actually truly smile, he hadn't noticed the small dimples that appeared across her cheeks.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" asks Melanie.

He hadn't realized he had been.

"Sorry," says Sam, "didn't mean too,"

Melanie chuckled a bit. She offered the rest of the soup to Sam but he declined and she placed the soup next to her.

"Mel?" asks Sam, "thank you,"

"For what?" asks Melanie.

"Just being here and helping me runaway," says Sam.

"No need to thank me….it's nice to have company on my little trips…..especially someone as interesting as you are," says Melanie.

She smiled at him, and he leaned in and placed his lips to hers. The noise in the bush separated them. Both reaching for the guns placed in their bags and getting up looking around slower, before Sam is dragged onto his feet.

"Sam!" yells out Melanie before firing off a few rounds at whatever was holding him.

The bullets made a few loud sounds, before whatever was holding Sam let go of his leg. He stared around his eyes focused on Melanie who stood her hands holding a gun.

"Dammit," says Melanie, "did it bite you? Are you hurt?"

Sam didn't answer her his eyes focused on a bent silver bullet that lay near his head.

"Sam?" asks Melanie, "are you with me? Did you hurt your head?"

"Silver bullets?" asks Sam pushing himself onto his hands.

"Sam I can explain," says Melanie quickly.

"You don't have too," says Sam picking up his gun from where it had fallen and taking out the own silver bullets out of his gun.

"And the plot thickens," says Melanie.

**A/N: Reviews! And suggestions!=)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stands brushing the dirt from his clothing looking around. Melanie wasn't looking him instead searching through her bag.

"You're a hunter?" she asks her back turned to him.

"Yeah," says Sam holding his gun up incase of another attack.

She pulls out a can of salt and another small book.

"Protection symbols and salt," says Melanie, "never can be too careful…..what do you think it was?"

"Could be anything werewolf, shape shifter," says Sam.

"Whatever it was it moved fast," says Melanie, "what was your dad hunting?"

"Not sure wasn't really listening," says Sam, "salt line done?"

"Yeah," says Melanie and she hands him a stick.

"So tell me your dad's not really in the military is he?" asks Sam.

"No," says Melanie, "he's AWOL from the military left without notice after my mom died,"

She brushes off her hands when she finishes drawing her symbols. Sam a hunter? And this whole time he just stood back and let her have the reins, let her call the shoots when he probably knew just as much about camping as she did.

"How'd your family get into this?" asks Melanie.

"My mom was killed," says Sam.

"I thought you said she died in a fire," says Melanie.

"She did," says Sam, "she was on the ceiling when she died…..killed by some monster about sixteen years ago….now tell me how did your mom die?"

"I was almost one," says Melanie, "not that I actually remember….we lived in this beautiful house I've seen a few pictures it was me, my dad, my mom, my sister and my brother,"

She unclasps the locket and opens it showing Sam the picture of two people. One was her mother; Melanie looked exactly like her mother did. And her brother looked about ten in the picture, he had lighter brunette hair and big blue eyes.

"My brother's name was Tom. That night my dad had been drinking, he was-still is a pretty big on drinking. And that night my mom was attacked and he watched her being killed by what he thought was an invisible killer. He told Tom to wake Stephanie and get me from my crib and run. He tried to save my mom, he kept shooting in the direction he thought her killer was. And for a second he saw this woman who had her hand in my mom's chest. Tom had gone back inside and this is where it gets weird it killed him too I just don't get how…and we've been hunting ever since," says Melanie, "it was a vengeful spirit of someone who had been killed in our home a few years before my parents brought it,"

**SPN**

"We're no good to Sam and Lanie," Stephanie tried for the umpteenth time to get Dean to stop pacing back and forth.

"If we stop there still a day ahead of us," says Dean.

"They're sixteen Dean," says Stephanie, "they can't _walk _forever and plus the river has to end…..-

"I swear if we don't find my brother-

"I know you'll kill me I heard it the first sixty times," says Stephanie, "now would you stop friken pacing?"

He paces a few more times just getting more on her nerves. She groans before dramatically laying down and closing her eyes.

**A/N: Whatta think of Stephanie? Reviews are loved**


	6. Chapter 6

**SPN(Dean and Stephanie)**

The sound of something in the bushes woke both Stephanie and Dean from their light sleep. Dean placed a finger to his mouth taking his gun and slowly loading it he shot at where the sound was. The sound went away, the two sat on their feet.

"Whatever it was it left because the sun came," says Stephanie.

"Wait you're a player?" asks Dean.

"I wouldn't exactly use those words," says Stephanie, "they could have a double standard,"

"Funny," notes Dean, "are you a hunter or not?"

"Hunter," says Stephanie, "could be a werewolf maybe… that's what my dad was hunting,"

"Wait is your dad Kevin James?" asks Dean.

"Yeah why?" asks Stephanie.

"My dad was working with him," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Maybe we should just stay here for one more night," says Sam, "we have everything set up and tonight we could take turns sleeping and keeping guard,"

"Oh because that sounds like so much fun," says Melanie.

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Do you have better idea?" he asks, "because I'm all ears,"

Melanie stares up at him, last night was perfect at least in her mind. Sam was ten times better than the last guys she had been with. And it was kind of poetic, being under the stars, next to the fire and just like always hunting ended everything brought her back to the shattering reality that was her world.

"I don't," says Melanie admitting defeat, "it could be a werewolf…could be any other thing we just _don't _know and rule number one never go in trigger crazy without knowing what you're up against,"  
"But how are we gonna I.D. it?" asks Sam, "there's nothing here,"

"We wait," says Melanie, "and we stick together,"

He takes her hand.

"Believe me we're sticking together," says Sam.

**SPNSPN**

"We have to find them faster," says Dean, "they're out there alone with maybe a monster or a murdered or a pervert-

"I know," says Stephanie, "we keep walking-

"All night," says Dean, "I'm not stopping until I find Sam-

"And Lanie," says Stephanie, "Lanie wouldn't leave the house without something….-

"That really doesn't make me feel better," says Dean picking up his strides, "we have to find them before sun down,"

"Don't you think I know that?" asks Stephanie, "Lanie is my baby sister…..the way I look after….you wouldn't understand,"

"What you were gonna say that you've looked after her your whole life? That you were the one tucking her in at night, making sure she did her homework? Made sure she was fed? Because that's what exactly I do for Sam," says Dean, "and then I'd understand you perfectly fine!"

She was taken back, surprised by his yelling and the way he described her and Lanie was to the point. She had been taking care of Lanie since _that _night. When she did try to think about that night all she could remember was the screaming, and the blood on the walls and the last words Tom ever spoke to her.

_"Stay here….don't go back inside okay? Stay out here with Lanie, watch out for her okay?" _

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	7. Chapter 7

**SPN(Dean and Stephanie)**

The sound of something in the bushes woke both Stephanie and Dean from their light sleep. Dean placed a finger to his mouth taking his gun and slowly loading it he shot at where the sound was. The sound went away, the two sat on their feet.

"Whatever it was it left because the sun came," says Stephanie.

"Wait you're a player?" asks Dean.

"I wouldn't exactly use those words," says Stephanie, "they could have a double standard,"

"Funny," notes Dean, "are you a hunter or not?"

"Hunter," says Stephanie, "could be a werewolf maybe… that's what my dad was hunting,"

"Wait is your dad Kevin James?" asks Dean.

"Yeah why?" asks Stephanie.

"My dad was working with him," says Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Maybe we should just stay here for one more night," says Sam, "we have everything set up and tonight we could take turns sleeping and keeping guard,"

"Oh because that sounds like so much fun," says Melanie.

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"Do you have better idea?" he asks, "because I'm all ears,"

Melanie stares up at him, last night was perfect at least in her mind. Sam was ten times better than the last guys she had been with. And it was kind of poetic, being under the stars, next to the fire and just like always hunting ended everything brought her back to the shattering reality that was her world.

"I don't," says Melanie admitting defeat, "it could be a werewolf…could be any other thing we just _don't _know and rule number one never go in trigger crazy without knowing what you're up against,"  
"But how are we gonna I.D. it?" asks Sam, "there's nothing here,"

"We wait," says Melanie, "and we stick together,"

He takes her hand.

"Believe me we're sticking together," says Sam.

**SPNSPN**

"We have to find them faster," says Dean, "they're out there alone with maybe a monster or a murdered or a pervert-

"I know," says Stephanie, "we keep walking-

"All night," says Dean, "I'm not stopping until I find Sam-

"And Lanie," says Stephanie, "Lanie wouldn't leave the house without something….-

"That really doesn't make me feel better," says Dean picking up his strides, "we have to find them before sun down,"

"Don't you think I know that?" asks Stephanie, "Lanie is my baby sister…..the way I look after….you wouldn't understand,"

"What you were gonna say that you've looked after her your whole life? That you were the one tucking her in at night, making sure she did her homework? Made sure she was fed? Because that's what exactly I do for Sam," says Dean, "and then I'd understand you perfectly fine!"

She was taken back, surprised by his yelling and the way he described her and Lanie was to the point. She had been taking care of Lanie since _that _night. When she did try to think about that night all she could remember was the screaming, and the blood on the walls and the last words Tom ever spoke to her.

_"Stay here….don't go back inside okay? Stay out here with Lanie, watch out for her okay?" _

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	8. Chapter 9

**SPN(Sam and Melanie)**

***This was suppose to be chapter seven before Melanie was taken whoops I am so sorry for chapter 8 being placed in its spot***

They had stayed were they were. Both had their guns tucked into their pants ready in case they needed them. The sun was setting fast, they knew there was little time till whatever it was showed up again.

"Are you scared?" asks Melanie.

He was. It was the first hunt without Dad or Dean, he knew just as much as they did but it still he'd feel better if one or both were with him. He shakes his head he wasn't going to let her see his fear.

"Are you?" asks Sam.

"No," she says, "I've been a few solo hunts,"

Sam gives her a look.

"Okay I've been on no solo hunts," she says, "but I mean we both know our stuff we should be able to kill it,"

"Whatever _it _is," adds Sam.

Melanie nods and stares at her watch.

"I'd say we've got a couple of seconds until the sun sets," she says, "then it's hunting time,"

Her prediction was about right it took twelve seconds for the sun to completely set behind them. The fire still grew as they feed it a few more twigs.

"Check the salt lines would you?" asks Melanie, "I'm gonna go check that the symbols are still in tact,"

"Sam the symbols they're gone," she states.

"What- How?" he asks.

**SPN(Dean and Stephanie)**

"Dammit!" yells out Dean, "the sun set,"

"Thank you Captain obvious!" says Stephanie, "we keep walking until we find them,"

She takes a can of salt from her backpack and hands one to Dean.

"Just in case we can't kill it with a silver bullet," she says, "better prepared then sorry right?"

Dean angrily takes the bottle from her, keeping one gun at the ready. After he found his brother _which _he'd find tonight no matter what happened he'd kill the son of the bitch that was out there. It was then they heard a scream.

"No Mel!" they heard someone yell out.

Exchanging glances of worry Stephanie and Dean broke into a run. Running towards where they heard a yell. When they made it to a lake on the other side Dean could barely make out the figure of Sam on the other side.

"Sammy!" he yells out.

"Dean?" Sam calls out.

Dean ran towards his brother, while Stephanie stayed back surveying the area. It was obvious it was a campsite and around the campsite was a line of salt broken. Lanie was no where to be seen. Ever bit of anger at Sam for running away was completely whisked away when he saw his ripped jeans and a deep cut that ran along the side of his leg.

"Oh god Sammy what happened to you?" asks Dean kneeling down to get a better look at his younger brother's leg.

"Sam where's Lanie?" asks Stephanie.

Sam shook his head looking at his feet.

"There's more than one," says Sam coming to a conclusion, "one grabbed her while one scratched me,"

Stephanie runs a hand throughout her hair.

"LANIE!" she yells out.

Her only answer was the echo of her own voice.

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	9. Chapter 8

She fluttered her eyes open weakly, looking around at her surroundings. She wasn't anywhere near the campsite, instead it looked like she was in a wooden shack. She looked around in the dark.

"Sam?" she calls out, "Sam?"

Melanie prayed she'd hear him call back, say that he was here. She heard a door opened and she closed her eyes.

"She still not awake?" a male's voice asks.

She opens her eyes a little bit trying to see who was in the room with her. They sounded human whatever they were.

"No," a female replied, "Melanie?"

She could feel her heart skipping a few beats, they knew her name. How did they know her name?

"Melanie," the voice calls again and she can hear footsteps getting louder making their way towards her, "can you open your eyes? Lanie?"

She felt a cold hand a very cold hand touch her forehead and she involuntarily flinched at the hand. A light flickers on. She was right she was in a wooden shack. There was a woman with a deathly pale skin tone to her with black hair that fell to her knees. Behind her a guy about twenty five with sandy brown hair and the same deathly pale skin.

"Lanie?" the woman calls softly.

"How do you _know _me?" asks Melanie trying to back away from the creatures trying to get to the wall.

"She doesn't recognize us," states the male, "I told you she wouldn't,"

"That's unfortunate," says the woman, "Melanie my name's Rachel….I'm your mother and that's Tommy he's your big brother,"

**SPNSPN**

"We'll find her," says Dean as he finished patching Sam's leg up, "we'll find her I promise,"

Stephanie was trying to keep herself from having a mental break down, she was pacing in circles running her hand throughout her sandy brown hair. It was then that gunshots behind them were heard and that kept firing.

"Stay down!" yells out Dean placing his hands on his head.

Sam and Stephanie laying beside him. Loud footsteps could be heard running towards them.

"Dean? Sam?" John Winchester calls, "great you nearly just shot my kids,"

Kevin James gave him an apologetic look before realizing that his own daughter was laying beside Dean.

"Kids get up," orders John.

John looked around at the burnt out fire, the line of salt.

"Where you kids out _here _hunting?" asks John, "I thought I told you to stay in the motel room,"

"Dad I-

"I can explain," Dean cut his brother off.

"Well Dean I'd love to hear this tale," says John.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Stephanie cut him off.

"The monsters got Lanie!" she cries out.

"What?" asks Kevin and John at exactly the same time.

Stephanie was in tears begging her Dad to forgive her, but he wasn't listening instead he was looking around at the area.

"Which way did they take her?" asks Kevin.

Sam pointed towards the north.

"Dean I want you, Sam and Stephanie out of the area immediately," says John, "I want you to fire at anything that moves and get to the car and get out of here,"

"What about Mel-

"Kevin and I will find her-

"But Dad-

"Samuel if there is ever a time to actual listen to me it's now," says John, "we have to save her without worrying about you three getting in the way,"

"You heard him," Kevin roared when none of the children moved from their spots, "go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**SPN(Melanie)**

"My mother is _dead_," Melanie spat out and she clutched her locket, "whatever the hell you are….you aren't my mother,"

Rachel's lips turned in a weak smile as she glanced at Tommy.

"You've grown up so much," she says as if she hadn't hear what Melanie had said to her, "you are so beautiful you have your father's eyes,"

She reaches her hand out for Melanie's face.

"Stay away from me!" says Melanie.

"Mom," says Tom, "we don't have much time…..not before _he _knows we have her….isn't there something we have to tell her?"

**SPNSPN(Sam, Dean, Stephanie)**

They were making it slowly back to the car. Sam was limping using Dean as a crutch.

"Stop," says Sam suddenly, "we have to find her we have to turn around,"

"Sam you can barely walk as it is," says Dean, "and Dad said to keep walking-

"We don't always have to listen to him," Sam says stubbornly.

"Isn't that how we got in this mess in the first place?" asks Dean.

Sam glares at him, Melanie was missing and he could have done something to save her.

"Dean please," says Sam, "if she gets really hurt it's on my head,"

"No it's on mine," says Stephanie, "she's _my_ sister _my _responsibility,"

"It's the friken monster's responsibility," says Dean, "come on Sam keep walking….I can give you medicine-

"I don't want medicine I wanna find Mel," says Sam stubbornly, "Dean please? Please I can't do nothing,"

**SPN(Melanie)**

"I don't care what you have to say to me," says Melanie.

"You might wanna hear this story," says Rachel.

"Don't make us tie you down," says Tom, "this is a story you're gonna want to know,"

Melanie stared between the two.

"You were almost a year old that night," Rachel began her eyes getting a far away glance to them, "it was exactly one week shy of your first birthday. Now Lanie we weren't the perfect family far from….but we were normal until that night came. Lanie I tried, I tried to fight it….but I couldn't…..I woke your brother up….and he ran in and I told him to get you and Stephie and run…..-

"And I did," says Tom, "I got you and Stephie onto the lawn….and I ran back in and _it _bite me,"

He lifted his sleeve to reveal deep teeth marks.

"It turned me," he states, "just like it turned Mom….we didn't die that night Lanie….we just became something you call hellspawn….dad he let us go because he couldn't bare killing his wife and son just told us to leave to not bother him ever again that or he'd get that damn hunter to kill us,"

"You're wrong," says Melanie, "a vengeful spirit killed my mother and my brother,"

"What part of Dad lying to you doesn't make sense? He lied to protect us!" snapped Tom.

"Tom don't speak to her like that," warns Rachel, "she's been told a lie her _whole _life…..you can't just expect her to believe some _monsters_,"

"If you are telling me the truth," says Melanie, "not saying I believe you….but why would you kidnap me? Make yourselves more at risk of being hunted?"

"Because I wanted to see my baby," says Rachel, "my beautiful little girl,"

**A/N: Whatta think of Rachel and Tom? **


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not _your _baby," Melanie spat outslowly, "you aren't my mother,"

Rachel's face changed the smile was completely gone and anger flared across her eyes.

"Melanie Anne James I'd wish you wouldn't speak to me in that tone," says Rachel, "you don't know anything you're saying…..-

"Why did you kidnap me?" asks Melanie, "my dad's on his way along with another hunter they're gonna tare you to shreds,"

"You don't think we don't know how to handle hunters?" asks Tom, "all we've ever done is been hunted by them….by now we're a little bit smarter,"

"Dad's still gonna tare you to shreds," says Melanie.

**SPNSPN**

"We'll find her," John says for the umpteenth time he was glancing at the rising sun and back at his watch.

"They won't attack in day light," says Kevin, "dammit we're a day behind them,"

"Melanie's strong," John tries to reassure but he knew too well himself that no matter how strong the child was it still wasn't reassuring.

"I don't care how strong she is," says Kevin, "or how strong she thinks she is…John it's hell spawn we're up against….-

"Hell spawn that you seem particularly close with," says John, "speaking of which you mind sharing that little story with me?"

Kevin huffed a deep breath, his square shoulders turned from John. He wiped the sweat forming at his brow before taking another deep breath.

"I think it's my wife and my son," he says, "I think that's who take Melanie,"

"Your _wife_ and _son_?" asks John, "I thought you said-

"I know what I said all right?" says Kevin, "now can we please just focus on finding Melanie she's all that matters right now,"

It wasn't a story Kevin was comfortable sharing, not with anyone not even his own daughters. His own beautiful daughters remembrance of that horrific day and what he lost that night, he couldn't lose them not now. He could still remember his pajama clad daughters standing outside when he finally managed to get a hold of a reality that his wife and son were dead or so he thought. He could remember Stephanie with big eyes asking in her little voice "Where's mommy?" and he never gave her an answer.

**SPNSPN(Dean, Stephanie and Sam)**

They had been walking since late that night, finally deciding against Dean's protests to go after Melanie. Sam had his arm wrapped around Dean's neck and was slowly limping alongside Stephanie.

"Why would it take her?" asks Dean.

"Because it's a monster?" asks Stephanie.

"That may not be true," says Sam, "right before she was taken she was talking to it as if she knew the monster,"

"That's ridiculous," states Dean.

Sam shrugs he had no further evidence of Melanie knowing the monsters. They kept a steady pace. Stephanie knew her sister wasn't dead, she'd feel it. Right? She'd know if Melanie was dead? And she didn't feel anything….so Melanie wasn't dead.

**SPNSPN(Melanie)**

"Noon," says Tom, "we should get going stay with our advances,"

"What are you two gaining after this?" asks Melanie, "and don't say time with your baby because you've said it five times,"

"Melanie there's other things," says Rachel, "things we have to warn you about…..make sure you're prepared,"

"Prepared for _what_?" asks Melanie.

"The war of hell versus humans," says Tom and Melanie's eyes widened, "believe me it's gonna be quite a show,"

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hasn't that war already started?" asks Melanie, "the way the monsters just _kill _innocent humans for no reason…tare apart families,"

"You are so wrong," says Tom, "you have no idea,"

"First off _everything _is for a reason," says Rachel, "and this is just the beginning,"

"What do you mean?" asks Melanie.

"We don't really know," says Tom, "we've heard whispers…whispers of an uprising…..humans fighting on hell's side,"

"And how does this involve me?" asks Melanie.

"We don't know," says Rachel, "but you're one of the ones they whisper about…you and Sam Winchester,"

"_Sam_?" asks Melanie.

Before she could ask another question a bullet shatters through the wood shack hitting both walls. And she could hear yelling on the other side, climbing on her knees she placed her hands over her head.

"Let her go and we'll let you live!" John Winchester yells, "come on you hell spawn….what does she have to offer you?"

She could feel an arm grab hers painfully forcing her up and dragging her out. John and her father stood their guns loaded pointing at the monsters. Kevin gasped at the sight of his wife and son.

"What don't recognize us Dad?" asks Tom his grip tightening on Melanie's arm.

"Kevin stay focused," John mutters.

"I don't believe we've met," says Rachel turning towards John.

"I don't think we'll have time to meet," says John firing off a silver bullet into her skull he kept firing until Rachel fell to the ground.

Kevin and Melanie flinched at the sound of the bullet. She could feel Tom's fingernails dig into her skin and feel the small trickle of blood spurt from her arm.

"You little son of a bitch!" yells out Tom, "that was my mother!"

"I'll shot you," says John.

"And I'll kill her," says Tom.

"You're not really gonna kill the little baby you saved that night?" taunts John, "are you? Could you be that heartless? Look at her….she's your baby sister and you're hurting her already,"

Tom stared at Melanie before loosing his grip on her, not all the way just enough where he wasn't hurting her.

"Just let her go," begs Kevin, "please and I promise we'll leave you alone,"

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" asks Tom, "why'd you lie to Stephie and Lanie? Huh?"

"Because I thought it would protect them," says Kevin, "it was easier to pretend you and Rachel were dead-

"So you couldn't admit to the fact that your wife and son were turned into creatures?" asks Tom, "that you couldn't save us? That this great war hero who saved lives of people he didn't even know but he couldn't save his own family,"

"Stop it," begs Kevin.

And she's never heard him cry, never heard him break in his voice.

"You're pathetic," says Tom, "both of you….you tell yourselves that you're fighting to get vengeance for your wives' murders but its really two coward men who are too afraid to admit that they couldn't even save their own families! Both of you are chasing ghosts, ghosts of a life you can't ever have back and you have no idea what its doing for your children!"

"Let your sister go," John's voice did not break, "just let her go and like your father said we'll let you go,"

"You know I hear whispers about your son…your youngest Sammy right? Your wife died in his nursery….always makes you wonder what happened that night…..you think Sammy's different _don't _you?" asks Tom.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," says John, "leave my son out of this,"

"Okay just thought you might wanna know," says Tom, "I'll let her go….if I have both of your words that you'll leave me alone….all mom and I were trying to do was warn Lanie,"

He forcefully shoves Melanie to the ground and she stumbles. He glances at the body of his mother before running off into the distance. Melanie takes deep breaths before trying to stand shakily on two feet.

"You all right?" asks John and she nods.

Her father was kneeling beside Rachel's body, he was clutching her cold dead hand. Her hazel eyes were wide open and her forehead still showed the bullets.

"I kept telling myself it would be so much better if I could see _her _one more time….its ten times worse," says Kevin.

"Is it true Dad?" asks Melanie, "was she my mother?"

"No," says Kevin, "your mother was a loving, caring human being this thing it wasn't her. It was the shattered remains of a beautiful woman who deserves better than this,"

"Kevin what do-

"I want to give her a proper send off…something I denied her before," says Kevin, "Lanie,"

He stood and hugged her closely to him.

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you," he says, "don't ever do that to me again promise,"

"I promise," Melanie says.

He kisses her forehead. Behind them the bushes rustled and John turned his gun.

"Dad it's us!" Sam calls, "did you find her?"  
"Sam I told you to get to the car-

"And we didn't listen," says Sam his eyes focused on Melanie before limply trying to run towards her, "you're okay,"

"I'm fine," says Melanie, "oh my god what happened to your leg?"

"Just a few scratches nothing major," he says.

They stood awkwardly before Sam hugged her. Dean whistled and Stephanie clapped.

"Stephie!" cries out Melanie before running and tightly embracing her sister.

"Squirt if you _ever _do this again I will kill you," says Stephanie and her eyes grew wide at the sight of her mother's body.

"We'll explain everything," says Kevin.

"Kevin," says John shaking his hand, "it was real nice meeting you….and your girls…I'm sorry about-

"You did what you had too," says Kevin, "something I should have done a long time ago,"

"I guess we'll see each other again," says John.

**A/N: Endish? Did you like it? DO you want a sequel? Maybe the boys meeting the James sisters later in life?**


End file.
